justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2016/@comment-25359210-20151207233852
After playing a lot JD2016 and losing a lot of hype , i'll give my subjestive opinion. Heartbeat Song: Everything of this song is great , maybe the choreo is a little bit meh , but it's acceptable. Teacher: I love so much the Car Version than the classic. The classic coach looks ugly and coreo is a little boring , expecially at the chours. “Chiwawa” : Such a great routine! I love the feeling of totally crazy of the coach. Also the outfit is <3. “Copacabana” : Mmmm... boring. This Is How We Do : Mmmmm I love the coaches and the choreo , but the song is one of the worst of Katy Perry. Background is soo simple.Also I Love so much the alt than the classic. Drop The Mambo: Love the everything of the song! I don't have anything negative to say about it. Hit The Road Jack : Same as Drop The Mambo , i love everything of the song. Especially the feeling of playing a old song. These Boots Are Made For Walkin' : Great song. Bad Background. Strange Choreo and coach Irish Meadow Dance: Kinda boring. Love P3 and P1. Junto a Ti: I know everybody hate this song , but i love it. One of the best song of this JD.I don't have anything negative to say about it. Kaboom Pow: Good Song. Awesome coach , background and choreo. Kool Kontact: Uh.. the question is.. Was it necessary? You’re The One That I Want: Good oldie , it was going to be in Just Dance one way or another. I like it. The Choice Is Yours: Usually i like the promotional song. This is the exeption. Under the Sea: BEST. ROUTINE. SO. FAR. When The Rain Begins To Fall: I like the 80's feeling but i dislike that this is Holding Out For A Hero 2.0. Strange coaches. You Never Can Tell: Why they didn't left as a JD2015 beta!? Uptown Funk: Bad Song. Awesomes coaches , background and choreo. All About That Bass: The choreo is kinda lame. Outside of it i love the routine. Animals: Awesome Song and choreo. Simple background . Strange coaches. I need the classic as a human coaches! Hey Mama: So great routine! Love the feeling of military Blame: Remove the B and guess what i think about this routine. Born This Way: Everything great! But why is a trio? Anybody would like to be p1 or p3? Also i love the support to LGTB. Want To Want Me: I hate male solo routines. Same as Blame ,it's Horrible! Gibberish: Such a great unkown song! Love p2 and the background! The choreo is kinda ok. Hangover (BaBaBa): Just same as Gibberish , but this time the choreo is so much better. I Gotta Feeling: This should be in JD2. Panda didn't fit here. Ievan Polkka: Love everything! Let’s Groove: uh.. i usually love 80's songs. This not. William Tell Overture: Boring. Boring . Boring. Boring. Don't fit in Just Dance! Balkan Blast Remix: same as William Tell Overture Rabiosa: I don't like the classic , i find it boring. I love the Alt routine. Best routine so far! Stuck On A Feeling: same as WTWM and Blame. Boys (Summertime Love): Definition of Summer. I love it. Fun: Love how the coach looks so female! Everyhting is great Circus: Awesome choreo , coaches and background. The song isn't one of my favourites of Birtney Spears. Fancy: this should be in JD2015 :( Same Old Love: Great song and background .HORRIBLE coaches and choreo Cool For The Summer: Everyhting is great at this song except the coach. i can't get it. Lights: Love everything <3 No Control: Love everything execept the background. Kinda simple I’m An Albatraoz: My favourite at the end! The coach is L-O-V-E-L-Y , background is awesome , song same and choreo great! Thanks for reading!